Under My Skin
by punkprincess96
Summary: They thought she left PCA. They thought she was in an exchanged student program. They thought she could've moved. They thought they had nothing to do with it at all. They thought she'd never come back. They were all wrong.
1. I Never Left

Under My Skin

**By**: punkprincess96

They thought she left PCA. They thought she was in an exchanged student program. They thought she moved. They thought she was sick. They thought she needed to leave PCA for an emergency. They thought they had nothing to do with it. They thought she'd never come back.

**They were wrong.**

She's never even left PCA. She was never in an exchanged student program. She wasn't in France. She didn't move. She wasn't sick. She didn't leave for an emergency. They were the reason she moved. They were wrong. She was always there. She never left. Never even walked out the door of their hearts.

It's impossible to explain everything from no **P.O.V**. She left because she thought it was only right. She felt a rush of emotions. She felt lost. She felt gone. She _wasn't_ gone. Because she'd never left. Everyone said she left. Everyone except _one_. It's all to complicated to start all over again. She couldn't admit she was scared. Scared to come back. So she never left. She wanted to go back to them... but they replaced her. Just like _that_. She cried. She cut herself. Now she's back. _But she never left_. How would you know? _I just do_. I don't understand this story...

If she never left, why didn't they know she was still there? Wouldn't they see her on campus everyday? _Because she straightened her hair, then died it black, wore she more make-up, acted nice, dressed opposite of her style, and moved rooms._ I get it, except... I still don't understand the story. _You'll get it later on_. Okay.

**This story plot is copyrighted by Lily... I own the story plot, not the actual show... this is **_**FANFICTION**_** . NET. Dana's POV. **

I never left their hearts. Yeah, yeah, _right_. Yes, I didn't leave. I never wanted to leave PCA. I left for a couple days. The next day... they replaced me. If I never left, why didn't I hang out with them? Because I didn't like the new drama queen of a best friend they made. All eight of _us_ were best friends. We were supposed to be... forever. We were _supposed_ to be. Sure they _acted_ like they'd miss me. They _never_ even called. _None_ of them. Except _one_. Mr. Logan Reese. If I ever mention that name to any of my new "best friends"... they'd think so poorly of me. Bad days to good, I'd write differently in class. My writing became _really_ neat, _oh the irony_. Except when I wrote letters to Logan, I'd never written in my real writing for such a long time. Each week, I write one letter to Logan. I'd sneak over to the boy's dorm, and slipped the letter under his door. Speaking of ex best friends... I've seen Nicole and Zoey around. They've seen me. They looked suspicious the first minute. They didn't care the next. And I didn't care if _they_ cared. I look different now. I have long, straight, black hair. I have a light shade of brown eyes, and I peirced my nose. I dressed exactly like everone else on campus, so how would they recognise me? I still recognise them, and all my older friends. They are still the same. Zoey's still a really nice girl, Nicole's still head over heels for every single guy on earth, Chase's still in love with Zoey and also still shy, Michael is still in love with potato chips, Quinn still loves scaring people with her freakish Quinnventions, Logan is still in love with himself, and Dustin is still a nice little kid who is babied by his older sister. While I'm completely different. I sometimes wonder what happened, but then decide that maybe one day I will tell them who I am _under my skin_


	2. Fighting

Under My Skin

**Chapter 2**

**A/N just before the story: **Well, it's been a while since my last update. I ran out of ideas. Well, on with the story. BTW. Cat fight in this ep! So don't get mad at me: ) -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked around the lunch table, moneyless. Now, if I was Dana Cruz... then I'd beat someone else up for cash. It's different for me when I'm someone else. Did I tell you my new name? Well, it's Lily Summers. ( **XD!!! I just had to add my name in there!!!** ) I don't think there is another Lily Summers on campus... is there? Well, if there is, then... actually. I haven't planned on that. But there isn't. So when I'm Lily Summers, I have to be nice. Does that mean I have to beg for money? No. I need dignity, even if I am being... _nice_. I glanced over at the happy, little table of friends by the edge of the building. I jerk a snarl at them for a second, until a second later Logan turns around. I smile a huge grin, and he looks at me as if I was a stalker. He grabs his tray, that's still full of food, and gets up.

"You're not done your grapes!" Zoey calls after him. Logan throws his grapes at Zoey, and it hits her face, causing her to fall over. "Thank you!" she weakly says. He walks up to me, and pulls me along to whereever he was going. He dumped his lunch in the garbage can on the way.

"Let go!" I shout. He covers my mouth. "Pea!se?" I add, just incase, but his hand was slurring my words. He stops walking, and looks at me. I turn my face away, and looked around. Not much people were around, just Quinn and Mark playing around with Dustin.

"Who are you?" he asks, removing his hand. I turn back, and back up away from him. I didn't want him to see my face up close.

"D-um..." I accidently blurt outloud. Me this close to Logan makes me forget everything. I could've cried right there. Too many memmories fill my head and I fall to the floor, backing into a wall. I remember everyone Dana Cruz liked, and hated. I remember when I had best friends. Named Zoey Brooks and Nicole Bristow. I remember when Logan challenged the girls to a basketball game. I remember how I stutter when I talked to Logan. Logan looks at me. I snap out of my zone.

"Lily... Summers." I answer, brushing my hair off my face. He helps me up, and I sniff, and then breathe in.

"Well." He snapped. I didn't know what he meant by 'well', because our progress so far in these past 2 years haven't been 'well' at all. "Explain why you keeps staring at me. I know I'm hot and all, but-" I scoff, and roll my eyes.

"Oh my god. Get over yourself, Logan Reese." I accidently say, sounding exactly like Dana Cruz. We're thinking the same thing. Who am I? Even I don't know that well...

"Lily..." He said. I stared at the floor. Why did I just say that? Oh! I'm suppose to answer to the name Lily!

"... yeah!" I shout. Darn, that was weird! Why am I shouting?

"Uh, how do you know my name?!" Logan asks, making fun of me. Usual Logan.

"Um..." I stutter. SEE! I'm doing that again! Nicole and Zoey suddenly walked over, and giggled.

"Who's this, Logan?" Nicole giggled, waving her hand infront of me.

"Watch it, or that hand becomes mine." I warned her. She yanks her hand back, and Logan and Zoey give me the same look.

"Sounds like something _someone_ might say. But... I don't remember who." Zoey thinks outloud. My heart stops beating for a second. They've already forgotten about me... aw, man. I turn to leave, but Logan blocks me.

"Don't you remember Zoey?!" Logan says, in a different voice than usual. "Dana!" I stop breathing. **Uh oh**.

"Who's that?" I nicely ask, being polite and all. Mood swing much Dana? Ugh, just go with it.

"You can leave now." Zoey tells me, being different from 10 seconds ago. I breathe out. I quickly run off, and accidently slip on something. Darn. I expect to feel woozy and all, but I don't. I actually feel... still not on the floor. I 'm like, 10 inches off the floor! I look up. Logan's face in where the sky should be.

"Erm. Thanks." I nicely say. I've always wanted to try being nice to Logan. But couldn't because his giant ego was in the way. Too bad he never heard Dana Cruz being nice to him before she left. Shame, really. She really liked him. He hated her. She was just one big, cranky tease to him. A mean statement. I wish she'd been more to him.

"No prob." He mutters. I get up, and move on. I can't believe I can't be Dana anymore. I wanna be Dana. I hate niceness.

"I gotta go." I say, before drifting my face apart from his.

"Wait." he stops me in my tracks. "Can we meet up sometime?" I smile, and turn around. His expression is mostly dead like.

"Ofcourse!" I squeal. Ugh, I'm too Nicole-y. I gotta rinse my tounge in soap afterwards. He smiled. Finally!

"Where?" I ask, hoping somewhere not fancy. He smirks at me.

"Look for me on campus. Tomorrow afternoon." I hear him say before leaving. I turn to leave. Ugh, why can't he just say?!

I'm crying, suddenly now. Not joy. Sadness. I'm feeling sorry for Dana Cruz. I just destroyed her reputation. She gave in to the biggest jerk. No way.

I bend down, and curl into a ball. I cry my eye out. Only... I forgot that Zoey and Nicole haven't left yet. And I didn't know Logan didn't even leave 20 feet from me yet.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Zoey screamed. "Did Logan do something to you!?" I get up and wipe my smudged mascara and eyeliner.

"No." I whisper, and rub my eyes. I look over to see Logan, holding a serious face. Nicole comes over and looks at my make up. I whack her face, for her to get away

"It's nothing!" I snap. Another famous mood swing from Dana Cr-... I mean... Lily Summers.

"What happened?" Logan asks, coming over. I assured him it was nothing, sealing a look of sadness. He obviously doesn't believe me. I notice Nicole hasn't said anything.

"What happened?" Logan repeated. I shook my head. Zoey snaps her fingers at me.

"News flash, it's not nothing." Zoey tells me. I roll my eyes at her, and sigh. How motherly of Zoey.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Zoey shouts. Dustin, Quinn, and Mark looks over at us. I give her a 'what-if' look. I stick my tounge out at her. She pulled my hair, and I pulled back on hers. Why are we doing this? Oh well. Zoey jumped on top of me, and twist her arm, and drag her onto the floor. _I_ won. Wow, and I didn't even get taught any skills or anything. Zoey suddenly turned, and I fell to the floor. Ouch. Nicole and Logan seperated us before we killed each other, and I groaned.

"You suck!" Zoey shouts at me, and starts laughing at me. If Logan wasn't holding me back, I would've killed Zoey that moment.

"Ugh! Wait until he lets go of me, Brooks!" I scream, clawing at her. Zoey backed up a bit, instantly feared of me.


	3. Angela and Lizzie

Under My Skin

**Chapter 3**

**A/N just before the story: Have great wonders with my stories.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly limped back to my room. My mascara was running, and I somehow felt different than usual. I opened the door and saw my new room mates Angela and Lizzie already asleep. Lizzie is good at sports and keeps up her grades fairly well. Lizzie is a brunette fashionista, she likes to help people when they need help and she has money coming out of her drawers. Angela is just as messy and cranky as I am, but on a regular day she's nice. Angela's good at sports, clumbsy at times, and she likes to hide her black hair in hoods. Angela's grades are high, and she likes to brag about that. I sunck past them, but I don't think that worked.

"Where were you Lily? It's 10:00, we were supposed to be asleep by 9:00!" Lizzie said, opening her eyes. Lizzie is another version of Zoey, which upsets me usually.

"Just go to bed, Lily. Liz, get to sleep!" Angela whispered. I climbed into bed, and sighed

"Who was he, Lil?" Angela asked, suddenly interested in my night. I won't tell her because she's just another Nicole and that upsets me even more.

"Nobody... I just felt like staying under the stars tonight, Angela." I said, hiding myself in my sheets. Lizzie snored before I even finished talking, and Angela just sighed.

"Night Lilster." she muttered. I grumbled a 'good night, Ang' back and drifted into my dreams.

---

I was at room 101, and I noticed my hands were gone! Infact, I was invisible! Cool! I looked around. That girl that Zoey and them hang around with was on the bottom bunk, reading a magazine. Nicole was painting her nails with a blend of pink and purple nail polish, and Zoey was looking for something. Zoey finally pulled something purple out of her drawer suddenly. Hey... that looks familiar! Oh my god. That's my purple hair scrunchie from last year! I lost that when Nicole threw it somewhere under the bottom bunk, and I was too lazy to pick it up.

"Hey, I found that under my bunk a couple days ago. I just assumed it was yours or Nicole because I don't wear purple." Lola said, taking her eyes off her magazine for a second. Nicole sighed.

"Only one person would wear purple." Nicole said, and blew her nails. Zoey chuckled, and rolled her eyes.

"Dana." Nicole and Zoey said, in unision. Lola scoffed.

"Who's that?" Lola asked, putting her magazine down. Nicole blew her nails again.

"Our old room mate." Zoey said. Nicole gasped.

"Hey, you wanna know what Logan thinks about her? I think she's a-"

"Lily! Wake up!" a voice suddenly said.

---

I woke up with a scream.

"LIZZIE, WHY'D YOU WAKE ME UP?!" I shouted. Lizzie innocently looked at me, with pouted lips.

"It's 7:45... you told us to wake me up at 7:45 or never..." Angela chimed in, while hanging her _Spring '07_ jacket up in the closet.

"UGH! DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO PRECISE, ANGELA?!" I yelled. Lizzie groaned.

"Stop being cranky Lily. I want nice Lily back." Lizzie complained, while brushing her hair. I sighed, and grabbed my black mini skirt. Oh well... that will **never** happen again.


	4. Wanna fight?

Under My Skin

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Okay, DanaWannabe101 :) , if you want emotions onto my story, then you've got it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I fiddled with my skirt as I walked down campus, receiving strange comments. Stupid comments. Meaningless, stupid useless comments. This is the first time I've worn a skirt besides for weddings, funerals, or any other special occasion, so I'm not so used to having a mini skirt on so low. I tugged at the skirt until I groaned in frustration, and stopped walking. I saw something walk up to me and get in my way. I looked up and saw Chase and Michael, with smiles on their face.

"Hello." Chase shyly said, waving. OH, darn! Chase knows my voice! I waved sheepishly and turned around to leave.

"What's your name?!" Michael shouted. I turned around slowly.

"Um... Jess." I said, changing my voice into a thickly accented tone. "Good day, and uh, good night." I ran off. What if Michael and Chase tell Logan about me? I HATE THIS. I got another mean comment from that witch Nicole and Zoey love. Oh, alright! I'm gonna complain and yell right now, aren't I?

"Excuse me, don't say that please." I said, being "nice" or nicer than I should've been.

"Whatcha gonna do if I don't, Dana wanna-be?" one girl said, smiling with her friends. Hey! There's that girl Zoey and Nicole likes!

"Wh-... what're you talking about?" I quickly snapped, afraid of the attention this'll bring. The girl scoffed along with her friends.

"Don't play stupid, girl. Your hair, your clothes, your **act**." one of that girl's friends added. I better go. They're getting close to the truth. I turned around, and began to walk.

"Oh no, she can't act like Dana anymore. Dana would never leave from a fight. Dana is brave. Dana is outgoing. Dana was our friend." one girl sarcastically said. Oh, wait'll they get a hold of this. _I'm_ Dana Cruz. So they're yelling at me for being _me_? Before I knew it, my mind made me go back to the girls. My mouth began slipping out words. Words I shouldn't have said.

"Wanna fight?" I accidently said. The girl Zoey hangs out with smiled, and crossed her arms.

"Gladly." she finally said. "What's your name?" My expression dropped.

"Lily. Summers." I said through gritted teeth. That girl scoffed.

"Okay, "LILY". My name's Lola." appearently "Lola" said. Oh, this girl doesn't know the meaning of Dana Cruz, does she?

"When ya' wanna fight?" Lola asked, with a mean expression. I put my hands on my hips.

"What about later, "LOLA"?" I hissed as if the word 'Lola' was being sewed to my tounge.

"What about now?" Lola asked, steering her head in a slight tilt. I smiled, playfully and rolled my eyes.

"I can clearly see you're not ready." I scoffed, and walked on my journey back to room 207.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ANGELA, OPEN UP!" I said, slamming my fist onto the door. Lizzie opened the door, and sighed.

"Forget your key again, Dana?" Lizzie asked, while drying her hair hair with a towel.

"Where's Ang?" I asked, coming inside, and looking around.

"Outside somewhere playing basketball with some other girls from room... 100. Something like that." Lizzie said, now brushing her hair. I gasped.

"Room 101?" I quickly asked, with my mouth dry as a desert. Lizzie nodded.

"Zoey, Nickels and Bowler or something like that." Lizzie added. I rolled my eyes.

"You mean Zoey, Nicole and Lola?" I asked, while smiling. Lizzie blushed with embarrasement.

"You and your large head." Lizzie joked, with a giggle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Done. New chapter later.**


	5. Meeting Up With Others

Under My Skin

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: New ideas for this story!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got dressed into my basketball clothes, and I strut myself down to the basketball court. I saw Zoey shooting as Nicole, Lola and Angela were trying to steal the ball from Zoey. I smiled nicely as I saw Lola's expression change into a smirk.

"Hey Ang." I confidently said, as the ball rolled over to me.

"Whatsup, Lil?" Angela said, with a bright grin on her face. Zoey smiled nicely as Nicole jumped up and down to try to reach the hoop.

"You guys know each other?" Lola asked, putting up her best smile to seem friendly. Me and Ang scoffed at the same time.

"Since the very beginning!" Angela said, reaching for words to explain how we met each other. I smiled, remembering how we met.

"Hi I'm- " Zoey said before I chimed in. I smiled, and laughed in a nice way.

"I know, Zoey. I'm D..." I stopped for a second. "Lily. Call me Lil or Lilster." Zoey came over and shook hands with me. Zoey still looked the same, but everyone had aged 2 years since we all met. It was sad that we're all growing up. Chase's hair is way too bushy to be the old Chase, Michael is eating too much chips, Nicole is become actually dare I say... normal... and Zoey? Still becoming a boy- magnet. Logan is actually becoming normal, and growing up just fine. Infact, he's doing TOO good of a job. As for me? I'm stuck being someone else for eternity. I'm not Lily Summers. I'm Dana Cruz. Formerly known as the PCA's quietest hottie who moved to France for some program.

"Cool. And this is Nicole, and this is-" I cut her off again with a smirk.

"Lola." I said, as we glared each other down. Zoey stopped us with her friendly chuckle.

"Hey, wanna try shooting?" Zoey asked, moving away from the hoop. We were about 7 feet away from the hoop. Perfect. I held the ball in one hand, and swung a shot at it. Zoey and Lola's heads went up to look at the ball fall perfectly into the hoop. Nicole gasped with a smile as I stood proudly and confidently infront of Lola. Zoey squealed, and gave me the ball again.

"There was only one person who could have such a great arm..." Zoey said, remembering Dana. Nicole nodded in agreement, and looked strangely at me.

"That cool chick Dana." Angela replied, remembering the basketball game. "She didn't know it but I really wanted to be her friend... but even if I tried to talk to her... she ignored me. She was really honourable, but even with a temper like her's... I don't know, but if it wasn't for her the girl's reputation at PCA wouldn't be like this right now. Too bad I never really got to know her." I didn't realize it but my eyes were 'raining' out tears, and the girls were looking at me weirdly.

"Huh?" I asked in a really 'wet' voice. "Oh hah." I dried my eyes. I didn't even know I had ignored my present best friend. She was the nicest thing that I'd ever had as a friend. I remember last week when I had forgotten my calculator for math and we had a big test and Angela was the one who gave me her calculator but she still passed with flying colors and I passed with an average grade. And she was the one who always gave me money when I ran out because of my craze for DVDs.

"Heh, hey she reminds me of Dana... alot in ways." Nicole said with a cute smile. "Hey, let's all get together at 5:00 at the girl's lounge tonight, and let's all play truth or dare. I'll call Chase and Logan too." I felt a shiver slither through my spine.

"What?!" I thought in my head, and just sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Done. New chapter later.**


	6. I Pity You

Under My Skin

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Yippe! I'm trying to update ALL of my stories before publishing my other ones.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hid my face as I saw Chase and Logan approaching, but I forced myself to turn around.

"Okay, nevermind. I'm gonna go now." I said and got up but Angela yanked me back down. "Huh?" Angela made a playful smirk towards me, and pulled me closer to her.

"It's okay! I know you like Lo-" I didn't even let her finish because I already knew her words. I smacked her silly until she shut up and I politely smiled.

"Long time no see. Guess we don't have to meet up by ourselves, huh." said a voice behind us. I slowly turned around to see Logan's face. I then realized I had a stupid grin on my face and I just sighed.

"Yup. Umm... I think I wanna leave now." I said and got up, but Logan pulled on my arm as he sat down on the chair I was sitting on.

"Come on, stay." Logan said, and used his adorable smile. Angela noticed that too, and used that oppertunity to make fun of me.

"Yeah! Come on, Lily. Stay!" Angela mocked with a smile that showed her 'diamond' teeth.

"Whatever." I said, and sat down without looking and blew a raspberry at Angela. Suddenly everyone turned their heads at me.

"What? Never seen a good looking girl before?" I asked. I slowly turned my head towards Angela.

"What is it?" I whispered. Angela uncomftorbly looked at me, and tilted her head towards me.

"Um.. your... 'seat'." Angela managed to whisper back to me with a frown. I looked behind me. OH GOD! I WAS SITTING ON LOGAN! Suddenly the entire room burst out laughing at me, encluding Logan.

"Um, it's okay Lily... but I think you should get up." Angela whispered in response. I got up quickly, and sat down beside Angela and blushed wildly.

"Hey I'm going to leave now okay?" I said, and hid the part of me that was about to cry from embarrassment inside of me.

"Yeah, me too. I'm coming with you. This blows." Angela said, pulling me towards the door. Suddenly Lola waltzed up to us, with a smirk on her face.

"Hello. Ready?" Lola asked. HAH. She came at the _wrong_ time of my life.

"Always. I don't know about you. I've given you alot of time. So don't blame me when I kick. Your. Ass." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"You wish. I'm little miss tough. I'm known around here as the toughest girl ever. Beside stupid Dana Cruz. But I know why she moved. I applied for PCA 2 weeks before she left. Guess she left when she heard about me." Lola bragged. Wait. WHAT DID SHE CALL ME!?

"DON'T. TALK. ABOUT. M- HER!" I said, and punched Lola right on the mouth. Lola screamed and kicked around in tears, showing the blood pouring from her mouth.

"YOU MADE HER BLEED!" Zoey and Nicole yelled, and rushed over to their friend in need.

"UGH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU... YOU- YOU DANA WANNA BE!" Lola screamed and fussed even more. Zoey got up and turned to me. She slapped me several times on the cheeks. Hah, and she doesn't even know that Lola is just pretending to be in pain.

"FIX HER! FIX HER! FIX HER! FIX HER!" she screamed over and over again, pointing to Lola.

"Zoey stop it." Angela ordered, pushing Zoey away from me. "You're insane."

"SHUT UP!" Zoey said, hit Angela to the floor. The punched Zoey in the face, and kicked her to the floor.

"You know, everyone is right about you." Zoey said in a whisper. "You are a Dana wanna be. I've personally never believed anyone until today. I REGRET TALKING TO YOU!"

"I regret ever knowing you. I regret thinking of you as my best friend from 2 years ago. I regret trying to fix things. I regret alot of things I have done today. I regret most of my life. I regret being born. I regret trying to make new friends. I regret most of the things I remember from my past. I regret many things that have just happened recently. I know I will regret alot of things, but one thing that I for sure will not regret. I will not. EVER. In my life. Regret hitting someone I _pity_." I said before storming off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: YAY!**


End file.
